La voz del corazón
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Allen y Lenalee son novios, pero por una discapacidad de ella, se siente insegura, pero descubrira que para el amor no existe esa calse de discapacidad...


**Hello! **

**hace mucho que no publico nada aqui cierto?... pero bueno regrese con un pequeño OS, pero no se preocupen, pienso publicar mas, y tal vez uno largo, pero eso aun lo estoy pensando, espero que les guste este pequeño fic, es en UA.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La voz del corazón.<strong>

El sonido de una molesta chicharra era el ruido mas alegre para los estudiantes de la _black order _una de las tantas escuelas de Europa y también una de las más prestigiosas, desde sus inicios fundada por la iglesia católica ha servido como orfanato donde u sin fin de alumnos han vivido en ella prácticamente desde su nacimiento y graduados en la misma en diferentes áreas.

En la puerta de la escuela un grupo de jóvenes se despedían amenamente.

—Hasta mañana —Exclamó un chico de cabellos rojos, con un parche en su ojo.

—Adios~Cho —Dijo una castaña de ojos de igual color después de ser tomada de la mano por el joven del parche.

—Cuídense —Exclamó una rubia de ojos chocolate mientras perseguia a un joven de cabellos negros azulados que se había separado sin decir una palabra —Eso fue muy grosero Yuu-kun —Reprendió la chica y el mencionado chasqueo su lengua.

De igual forma se despidieron una joven de cabellera negra y sombras exageradas en sus ojos y uno de cabellos negros con su flequillo en color blanco de un aspecto similar a un vampiro descritos en las novelas de misterio.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy? —Cuestionó un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos grises, con una cicatriz en su ojo atravesando parte de su rostro.

Junto a él se encontraba una joven de cabellera negra verdosa y orbes morados, colocó un dedo en su mentón en señal de meditación, segundos después realizó varios movimientos con sus manos para señalar lo que deseaba.

— ¿Una película? Claro ¿Cuál quieres ver? —Preguntó recibiendo más señales.

—De acuerdo, pero tendremos que darnos prisa o si no llegaremos tarde y tu hermano se pondrá como loco —Comentó un tanto nervioso por lo que el hermano de la chica pudiera hacerle, ya suficiente tubo con lo que soportó para que lo aceptara como novio de ella.

La chica sonrió.

—Se que Komui-san solo trata de cuidarte y es muy sobre protector, pero eso no implica que no intente matarme —

Ella soltó una leve risa, era lo más que podía emitir, desde muy joven ella y su hermano quedaron huérfanos y se vieron separados por unos años, durantes los que ella sufrió un trauma tan fuerte que no había podido emitir una sola palabra desde entonces.

—Vamos Lenalee —Murmuró tiernamente tomando la mano de su novia.

La morena sonrió siguiendo al joven de quien se enamoro y ahora tenía como novio, se sintió triste al no ser capas de devolverle por lo menos una de las tantas palabras tan dulces y tiernas que él le dedicaba o por lo menos agradecerle todo lo que hace por ella.

Bajó su mirada triste, siempre estuvo feliz por que la haya elegido precisamente a ella, habiendo tantas chicas mas hermosas que ella y especialmente que si podían hablar y no eran mudas.

— _¿De verdad crees que Allen-kun está contigo porque te quiere? —Interrogó una joven de cabellos morados y con ojos de igual color de apariencia más joven._

_Junto a ella una joven de cabellera negra en dos trenzas y orbes verde oscuro, con un par de gafas._

—_No hay forma de que Walker-san se fije en alguien como tú —Comentó la de trenzas._

—_Solo está contigo por lastima, porque no puedes hablar, pero claro él es demasiado amable como para decírtelo —Continuó la más infantil._

_Lenalee negó mirándolas molesta._

— _¿No, nos crees? —Cuestionó irónica la de hebras moradas —Como quieras, nosotras cumplimos con nuestra parte, después no vengas quejándote de que te advertimos, vamos Lou Fa —Sin más se alejaron dejando a una dolida Lenalee tratando de contener las lagrimas._

_Limpió rápidamente sus ojos ya húmedos__ manteniéndose firme, no caería en la trampa de esas dos que siempre estaban detrás de Allen como lobos hambrientos esperando a que su presa esté descuidada, no les daría el gusto._

En ese momento estaba tan segura, pero ahora no parecía estarlo.

Allen veía de reojo a Lenalee, la perdió de vista unos minutos y había desaparecido, poco después vio a las dos chicas que no le daban ni un respiro desde que las conoció, por suerte para él no lo vieron pero poco después observó salir a su novia del mismo sitio de donde salieron las otras dos y su aspecto no era muy bueno, no supo de que hablaron hay pero estaba seguro de que algo le habían dicho y ahora Lenalee parecía estar tan triste que ni noto que ya habían dado tres vueltas en el parque y ahora estaban afuera en una zona poco transitada.

Suspiró y también se sumió en sus propios pensamientos sin darse cuenta que su suspiro llamo la atención de su novia.

Lenalee al escuchar el suspiro de su novio salió de su transe y noto que estaban a las afueras del parque que solían visitar los fines de semana y reunirse con sus amigos, no supo porque estaban hay y se sentía como una tonta por no darse cuenta.

—Que problema —Murmuró Allen sin darse cuenta observando el cielo.

La azabache abrió sus orbes con sorpresa, entonces si era un problema para él, una carga, debió saberlo desde un principio, alguien como Allen no podía fijarse en una chica como ella.

Soltó su mano y corrió alejándose de él tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas, lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de un camión de carga junto a ella y ver el frente del auto.

Allen sintió como Lenalee se soltaba de su agarre sintiéndose extrañado por su acción antes de verla correr, se sintió como un idiota, seguramente ella le había llamado y él por estar pensando en cosas que tal vez no tenían importancia no lo noto y ahora ella estaba molesta.

La siguió pero al cruzar la calle vio a un camión de carga en dirección a Lenalee.

— ¡Lenalee, cuidado! —Gritó saltando sobre ella quitándola del camino y protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Ella levantó la mirada confundida y asustada encontrándose con la expresión adolorida de Allen pero con una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el joven Walker tiernamente.

Lenalee asintió.

—Que bien, me alegro —Respiró tranquilo y cerro los ojos un momento para después abrirlos con una expresión dura —No lo vuelvas a hacer —Regañó seriamente.

Lenalee bajó su rostro triste enterrándolo en el pecho de él.

Allen la tomó por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué no sabes el susto que me diste? ¿Por qué no te fijaste antes de cruzar? ¿Es qué acaso te das cuenta? —Siguió con preguntas que hirieron más a la chica — ¿Te das cuenta de que si te pasara algo todo se acabaría para mi? —

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, dentro de ella su corazón latía con fuerza y felicidad, pero recordó como era su hermano y sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo, seguramente lo decía porque si su hermano se enteraba él la pasaría terrible y seguramente nunca volvería a tener una vida tranquila.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —Exclamó nuevamente abrazándola con fuerza —Si algo te hubiera pasado… No vuelvas a hacerlo —Con cada palabras afianzaba mas su agarre y su voz se quebraba.

Lenalee dudaba si abrazarlo y corresponderle con la misma intensidad o alejarse para no salir lastimada, más de lo que ya estaba.

—Te amo Lenalee —Declaró de forma repentina.

Lenalee lo observo sorprendida y feliz.

—Es verdad, es la primera vez que te lo digo, pero es cierto, te amo, te amo Lenalee —Expresó apartando unos mechones de cabello posando su mano en su mejilla.

—Y-yo también te amo, A-Allen-kun —Murmuró apenas la china.

Ahora era él quien estaba sorprendido.

—Lenalee hablaste —Dijo sin poder creerlo — ¡Amor hablaste! —Vociferó abrazándola levantándose de golpe, pero de inmediato volvió al piso adolorido.

Lenalee lo veía preocupada tratando de buscar algo en su cuerpo.

—Estoy bien, pero creo que me lastime un poco el brazo y mi espalda, pero no es nada, no te preocupes —Hizo ademán de levantarse pero otra vez le fue imposible por si solo.

La joven Lee lo ayudo a colocarse de pie sirviéndole como apoyo.

—Estoy bien, he terminado peor gracias a Komui-san —Comentó tratando de aliviar la preocupación de Lenalee —Pero creo que tendremos que dejar la película para otro momento —

Lenalee sonrió levemente y lo beso.

—Te amo Lenalee —Exclamó esperando respuesta — ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó al no escuchar nada.

Lenalee sonrió.

—De acuerdo, será a tu ritmo, pero ¿Sabes? Tu voz es definitivamente hermosa —Expresó tomando el rostro de su novia —Pero la voz que me enamoro fue la de tu corazón —Terminó besándola mientras la apegaba lo mas posible a él y ella lo rodeaba por su cuello imitando su acción.


End file.
